Core A ? Optogenetics and Neural Engineering: Project Summary (Abstract) The overall goal of the Optogenetics and Neural Engineering (ONE) Core is to enhance existing neuroscience research programs on the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UC-AMC) by providing support for experiments and quantitative analysis. Specifically, the ONE Core will facilitate the adoption and optimization of optogenetic techniques in users' research by providing optical equipment and technical expertise (Aim 1), reducing the significant upfront costs required to leverage the advantages of optogenetics. Proof-of-principle for executing this Aim of the ONE Core is provided by the UC School of Medicine-supported Optogenetics Pilot Program, which has confirmed both the need for, and impact of, supporting optogenetic approaches at UC-AMC. In addition, the ONE Core will provide support for quantitative analysis and the development of experimental equipment (Aim 2). By achieving these Aims, the ONE Core will enhance a broad range of strong neuroscience research at UC-AMC consistent with the mission of the NINDS to obtain basic information about nervous system function and ultimately decrease the burden of neurological disease.